1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical enclosure for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a horizontally oriented enclosure for a network communications module that facilitates input-output cable management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amount of data communicated through networks, such as the Internet, is increasing dramatically. To meet the increased demand for network bandwidth, data networks that transfer data at faster and faster rates have been developed. As the new networks are developed, more and more equipment is required for handling the data transfer. Thus, telecommunications systems are becoming larger, more complex and greater in number.
Such telecommunication systems generally include numerous telecommunication network modules within the system. These modules usually include various components in the form of circuit boards or modules, many of which are plug-in modules. Many of these modules provide input-output for the network communication module. These input-outputs couple the network communication modules to the overall network within the telecommunication system. Generally, communication conduits in the form of cables are used to couple the input-output ports on the network communication module to other network communication modules or components or to the telecommunication system or network.
Generally, it is difficult to organize and manage the cables. This is especially true since the network communication modules have become increasingly more complex and therefore, require more cables. Furthermore, in order to provide easy access in interchangeability of plug-in modules, the cables are coupled to the front of the network communication module and thus, the cables are exposed to passersby. This leads to the problem of keeping the cables out of the way of passersby and avoiding having the cables inadvertently bumped and thereby decoupled from the network communication module.